<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Transbordar by Lumuslua</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208909">Transbordar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumuslua/pseuds/Lumuslua'>Lumuslua</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Internal Conflict, Other, Self Confidence Issues, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumuslua/pseuds/Lumuslua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Verbo.<br/>1. transitivo direto, transitivo indireto e intransitivo<br/>fazer sair ou sair fora das bordas.</p><p>2. transitivo indireto<br/>fig. ter em excesso, estar repleto.</p><p> </p><p>KyungSoo estava vazando e se afogava em si sem perceber.</p><p>{ KyungSoo!centric || Angst || Lyrical }</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Transbordar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Não betado</p><p>Também postada no <a href="https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/transbordar-10400086">social spirit</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Impotência era palavra que o definia naquele momento que se repetia, mas frustração também era outra que lhe caia muito bem. KyungSoo era ótimo em mascarar o que sentia, não por medo de se machucar ou algo assim, mas porque sua personalidade tímida e introvertida lhe permitia apenas expressar ironia, sarcasmo e brincadeiras maliciosas com o forma de se expressar sem se sentir extremamente frágil e exposto, porém em momento algum ele deixou de sentir, de ter sentimentos.</p><p>Os outro o viam como alguém estoico, seguro, auto suficiente e inabalável. O viam como aquele cara de coração gelado e língua afiada. Aquele típico amigo sem sentimentos e ‘trevoso’. Isso era o que eles viam. Porque era isso que KyungSoo conseguia mostrar ao mundo. O que ele esconde, nem mesmo o próprio da conta. É imenso. É pesado. É tão grande que ocuparia Saturno.</p><p>Por isso ficava escondido.</p><p>Mas ele estava transbordando. KyungSoo esta o tempo todo transbordando, porque já não cabe mais nele, porém não caberia em ninguém com quem ele quisesse compartilhar. É muito pra ele, mas é mais ainda para outros.</p><p>Ele esta cheio. Cheio de medos, inseguranças, frustrações, receios, mágoas, feridas e machucados. Mas também de desejos, sonhos, sentimentos, e principalmente, amor. Mas seu amor é torto. Poderiam dizer que nem amor ele sentia.</p><p>KyungSoo é muito, mas é pouco. Ele é cheio, mas também é vazio. Ele não se conhece, nem se reconhece. Ele é apenas moldado e esta apenas preso. Preso em si mesmo. </p><p>Ele não se entende, mas reza todos os dias para alguém lhe entender. Ele não se sente, mas anseia para alguém lhe sentir verdadeiramente.</p><p>KyungSoo não quer um amor. Ele quer saber o que é o amor, para poder dar isso aos que o amaram. Ele não quer ser uma pedra, nem quer ficar sem coração.</p><p>Mas em contrapartida ao amor, ele também quer sentir o ódio.</p><p>Sua frustração de não conseguir odiar aqueles que lhe fizeram mal, que lhe fazem mal, o consome todas as noite e pesadas lágrimas rolam pelo seu rosto enquanto ele murmura pra si mesmo o quão idiota ele é poder não conseguir odiar quem merecia ser odiado. Por querer aqueles que o prejudicam fique bem e seja feliz, porque o KyungSoo, assim como vê o lado ruim de uma pessoa, ele vê o lado bom. Ele percebe e observa todos os aspectos e contextos e a motivação que precisava para sentir o ódio se vai.</p><p>Ele se odeia por não odiar. Do KyungSoo é errado. Ele esta errado e se fez errado. Ele não sabe concertar e não há ninguém que consiga. Enquanto isso ele continua a ser demais e mostrar de menos.</p><p>Ninguém, nem mesmo KyungSoo pode ver e saber o que transborda de si.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>